Conventionally, known as a liquid discharging machine discharging liquid are an ink-jet printer that discharges ink, an industrial-use liquid coating machine that discharges high-viscosity liquid such as edible oil, adhesive, and so on, and the like. Such a liquid discharging machine includes a liquid discharging head for discharging liquid and a liquid container that supplies the liquid to the liquid discharging head. Then, while the liquid being supplied from the liquid container to the liquid discharging head, the liquid is discharged from the liquid discharging head.
In the meantime, used in an ink-jet printer is ink containing fine particles of pigment and the like, such as metallic ink, pearl ink, white ink, and so on. Having a great specific gravity than a solvent, the fine particles contained in the ink are materialized with metals, ores, and the like. Therefore, when the ink is left still, the fine particles become precipitated and deposited. Then, needed accordingly is a means for diffusing the fine particles.
In the case of Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, a supply route for supplying ink from a ink tank to an ink-jet head is provided with a circulation channel connecting the supply route and the ink tank as well as a pump placed in the circulation channel; then operation of the pump controls precipitation and deposition of fine particles in the supply route. Furthermore in the case of Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, a rotor is placed in the ink tank in such a way that rotation of the rotor stirs the ink stored in the ink tank to control precipitation and deposition of the fine particles.